Theon Greyjoy
Prince 'Theon Greyjoy '''is a major character in the ''A Song of Ice and Fire and its TV adaptation Game of Thrones. He is the sole surviving son of Balon Greyjoy, Lord (later King) of the Iron Islands. Theon was the heir to the Iron Islands, though his father favored Asha, Theon's older sister. This was forfeited when their uncle Euron, won the Seastone Chair in the Kingsmoot. After his father's failed rebellion against Robert Baratheon, which led to his father Balon bending the knee and his two brothers, Rodrik and Maron, slain in battle, Theon was taken as a hostage for Eddard Stark, who later made him his ward. Despite the circumstances, Theon became a close friend and surrogate brother of Robb Stark. Jon Snow never liked Theon and the other Stark children considered a close family friend, but were not fond of his arrogant, sometimes mean, behavior. However, a part of him was always insecure about what his true heritage was and would always be forced to make a choice: Stark or Greyjoy. During the war, Theon was confident in solving any conflict problem by uniting the houses of Greyjoy and Stark through a marriage between him and Sansa. During the War of the Five Kings, Theon pledged fealty to Robb Stark and decreed him King in the North, along with the northmen and the rivermen. To get him a navy, Theon returned to Pyke after nine years to negotiate with his father. However, Theon sided with his family out of insecurity about his heritage and to compete against Asha for his people's favor and glory, he betrayed the Starks by siezing Winterfell and murdering some of its inhabitants (such as Mikken the blacksmith and Ser Rodrik Cassel in the TV series). He also commanded the murder of two miller's adopted sons and burned their bodies to make them unrecognizable. He claimed they were Rickon and Bran punished for their escape, so that no one would know the truth about their survival and that Theon failed to bring them back as prisoners. However, Theon was betrayed by his advisor, Reek (who was actually Ramsay Snow) who murdered everyone, except women and children, and put Winterfell to the torch. Kidnapped and tortured in the Dreadfort for a year, Theon was broken into Ramsay's half-insane plaything/servant, Reek. He helped clear the Ironborn from Moat Cailin and assisted in the marriage of Arya Stark (in reality Jeyne Poole, one of Sansa's friends from Winterfell). Eventually, Reek broke from this identity and regained his identity as Theon by helping Jeyne escape the sadistic Bastard of Bolton's abuse. Whilst escaping from Ramsay, Theon and Jeyne were found by Mors Umber and later he encounters his sister, Asha, who was captured by Stannis Baratheon. Stannis plans to burn Theon to gain more northern support, stop the winter and continue his march onto Winterfell and also avenge the murdered "Stark Boys". In the TV series, Theon returned to the Iron Islands after escaping Ramsay with Sansa. Though he assisted his sister, Yara in getting the Salt Throne the Ironborn chose Euron instead so both the Greyjoy siblings escaped before their uncle could murder either of them and pledged their loyalty to Daenerys Targaryen. However, Yara was captured by Euron when Theon fled, thusly he is determined to rescue her from his uncle after being forgiven by Jon Snow for his past crimes. Throne Rescues Yara Greyjoy from Euron's Custody, he and Yara Retake the Iron Islands. When he Returned to winterfell and Prepare the Great War. Participate the Battle of Winterfell Theon Died Killed by Night King protecting Bran Before Arya kills the Night King ending the Great War He was portrayed by Alfie Allen in the TV series. Navigation Category:Game of Thrones Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Casanova Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Victims Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Leaders Category:Siblings Category:Insecure Category:Strategists Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Liars Category:Rescuers Category:Unwanted Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Damsels Category:Weaklings Category:Related to Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Jerks Category:War Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Teenagers Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased